In the past year changes continue to occur in the health evaluation during the first morning for the participants in the BLSA. A major effort was made to complete the development of a new set of health questionnaires. The questionnaire consists of two parts and was implemented as of March 1, 1991. It is a more thorough review of the participants's health status. The introduction of both parts at the same visit, has markedly increased the time taken for the health evaluation, and the time required to complete and sign out the charts. A revised physical examination protocol has been completed, but implementation has had to be delayed because of the new questionnaire.